ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Inkling vs Dawn
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Never before has an Inkling fought somebody blessed by a demonic entity! Dawn (No. Not THAT Dawn.) has entered an industrial zone, and has pissed off a lowly Inkling. Will the Inkling prove her territory, or will Dawn prove a mere paintball gun is a worthless weapon of war? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Inkling.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Dawn.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: SOME SANDLOT TIME: 18:24 Paint, or in this case, ink. In either case, someone, no. Something was fighting another of her kind; many to be exact. She had some kind of Super Soaker type gun that shoots paint like ink. She can accumulate more ink just by hiding in her own, almost as if her weapon is attached to her. She can become a Squidlike creature in the ink, and can jump like an Elite from Halo. Many have fought her. Few won. Dawn is the Humanoid's next victim... A businessman entered the sandlot, investigating the damage done by something... Not human. He touched the ink, imagined some paintball fight happened here, and saw something nearby; a puddle; no, Lake of orange ink. Dawn: (Hmph... Nothing I've yet to see...) Dawn then approached the lake of ink, only to be splattered by a... Well, humanoid squid. She had long pigtails that looked more like giant tentacles. She jumped high while rapid firing her rifle as Dawn took cover. The Inkling then returned to the lake to accumulate more ink. (Cues ModNation Racers OST - Last Lap) Dawn: (Shit. I'm going to need tentacles of my own...) Mammon, Dawn's "Ally", charged at him, strangled him, then transformed him into a beast with an octopus for an arm, and tattoos. After the Inkling accumulated enough ink, she jumped up again only to meet Dawn's Tentacles. He slammed her to the other end of the area. Dawn: Never screw with your superiors. You will regret the outcome... But the Inkling only showed an annoyed face. Dawn: I did enough research to find out about your kind, squidkin. There is no further use running away; There is no such thing as perfect hiding. The Inkling listened, and pulled out her rifle. Dawn: I suppose I'll call this fight a distraction from my ambitions, though I have no idea how this will end in... The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE. BEGIN! 59.9-51.6: Inkling shot several ink rounds at Dawn, who blocked the rest with Mammon forming a wall. As Inkling stopped firing, Dawn fired a shot of his own. Inkling tried to jump out of the way, but it was too fast, and she took the hit. She was sent to a metal fence, and Dawn dashed at her, with Mammon producing a poison. It affected the beast, but she became angrier, and grit her sharp teeth-like beak. Dawn then discovered a puddle of orange ink; the kind the Inkling in particular shot at prior to this fight. 52.7-50.3: Dawn: I don't think so! 49.8-37.6: As the Inkling was about to make an escape route via the ink, Dawn grabbed her by the leg and pulled her out; clearly this was her turf, Dawn thought. She was thrown to an area where there is no ink. By this point, she was relieved of her poisoning. But as she jumped high into the sky, Dawn timed his shot successfully, and dizzied the Squidkin. 41.2-39.4: Dawn: End of the road, freak. 38.5-34.8: Dawn then noticed more orange ink below Inkling, and just as he was about to snare the squidkin, she successfully went into the ink, possibly to another area. 34.4-32.7: Dawn: Crap! This is ridiculous! 30.6-19.3: Desperate, Dawn blasted the wall apart with his energy balls, until he made a wide enough opening. He then blasted through only to see an ocean of orange ink. Inkling was hiding and this was her chance for a comeback! Dawn then saw some ripples to his foward-right... 22.1-18.5: Dawn: That must be it! End of the line, squidkin... 18.4-0.1: As Dawn attacked the ripples, Inkling jumped in the nick of time, and fired at Dawn at the face like a machine gun. With Dawn blinded, he had only one chance to connect his tentacles at the abomination of a humanoid. He turned around & flung his tentacles only to miss. He tried again, and finally got Inkling. He slammed her side to side, then spun her around, and blasted her to a wall unconscious. As Dawn was charging at Inkling, she snapped out of it, and blasted Dawn with one round. (ModNation Racers OST - Last Lap Ends.) But it damaged his prefrontal cortex, killing him. Mammon though, escaped in the nick of time... K.O.! Inkling simply put her gun away, and swam away in her muck. The Squidkin lives to tell the tale. Results/Credits (Cues Sucker Punch - Splatoon (OST)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... INKLING! Inkling is from Splatoon, owned by Nintendo Dawn is from Daemon Bride, owned by EXAMU Last Lap is from ModNation Racers, owned by SCEA/SAN DIEGO STUDIO Sucker Punch is from Splatoon, owned by Nintendo Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees